


Revenge

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he heard N die, Black's been searching for his killers so he can do to them what they did to N.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jobertrowneydunior](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jobertrowneydunior).



> Quick fic written for jobertrowneydunior with the prompt: 'uh n is dead'

"Uh, N is dead."

That’s what people around Unova keep saying when Black asks if they’ve seen the green haired former King of Team Plasma, like Black doesn’t know it. Like it hasn’t been all he could think about for the past three weeks, ever since N’s mumbled last phone call was cut off by that sickening snap, ever since the police found his body near the ruins of the Plasma Castle. He’s even sure he knows who did it, the Shadow Triad, getting revenge for their asshole idol.

Well, Black knows plenty about revenge too. He knows it’s bullshit when Bianca tells him it won’t make him feel any better, when White tells him N wouldn’t want him to hunt them down, when Cheren tells him he’ll regret it. All he can think about is finding the bastards who did this to N and making them pay.

N is dead, Black is alive, and until N’s murderers are dead too, neither of them can rest in peace.


End file.
